Shattered and Broken
by Mystic Blaze
Summary: Saizo works to hard wouldnt you agree? well at the urgings of yukimura he takes some time to himself, he finds a woman held captive and being sold as a slave. he rescues her. Heals her. will he be the one to fix what was once broken,or is forgetting best?


Hey everybody! I'm the co author Kookie, and the author is Chelly. We both came up with the same idea so I guess it's our story. Lol. I'll just put the disclaimer in here, We DON'T OWN SDK. There, much better, joking. Lol. Onward with the story!

--------------

Sighing Saizo walked down the dirt path, Yukimura told him to take a break but he doesn't know what to do. Saizo himself would rather help his lord than find some relaxing time, there was just simply nothing to do. He rethinks on what happened earlier today.

"_Come on Saizo! Take a break!" Yukimura pouted and Saizo shook his head. _

"_You should relax sometime." Sasuke said passing by and Storm nodded along with Sakura._

"_Even Sasuke-chan, Storm-chan and Sakura-san agree!" Saizo sighed and nodded leaving the house to do something. _

Doing something would be a bit hard for Saizo since he doesn't know what to do. Upon hearing chains rattling he looked up, there was a girl with silver long and curly hair, her eyes were not matched so one was orange and the other was navy blue. She had chains at her hands and ankles; in front of her were 2 beefy men. The 2 men went up to him.

"Good sir, would you be interested in buying this slave here?" one of the men asked.

"How much is she?" Saizo asked looking at the girl with a bit of pity in his eyes and she looked back at him.

"Only 1,000 ryo."

"I'll think about it." Saizo walked away and back towards the house to ask his lord some questions, leaving the girl and feeling pity for her. Most slaves were killed if they weren't sold.

-------------

Yukimura was happily drinking sake until Saizo came inside the room.

"Hey Saizo! Did you have a good time?" Yukimura asked and Saizo sat in front of him.

"Yukimura-sama, can I ask you a question?" Saizo asked.

"Sure thing Saizo. Ask anything!"

"Yukimura-sama, what would you do if I were to bring someone here?"

"Hmm… It depends on who it is, Saizo. If it's your girlfriend I have no problem with it!" Yukimura laughed as Saizo turned a bit red.

"Yukimura-sama, it's nothing like that. What would you do if I were to bring a stranger home, Yukimura-sama?"

"It depends on who."

"… A girl?"

"I have no problem with it Saizo! Are you asking me for advice or are you just curious?" Saizo hated lying to his lord but he has to since he doesn't want Yukimura to make fun of him.

"Just curious…" Saizo stood up and bowed then left the room.

-------------

Later that night Saizo decided to see the girl, if she was sold he would return home and if not he would take her back. He couldn't help himself but something made him want to help the girl, camouflaging with the shadows he saw that no one was around and he also knew what place where the girl was held. When slaves are sold they are mostly held at the place called 'Slave's Sale '. He entered carefully through the window and looked around for her. Spotting her in the corner awake in her cage, he looked over to the sleeping guards and carefully jumped down and went over to them to take the keys. He took the key and silently tip-toed to her cage, in front of her cage he stopped the camouflage and she looked up a bit surprised. The girl remembered him from earlier and wondered what he was going to do. To her surprise he unlocked the door and opened it and stepped in reaching his hand out. A bit frightened the girl backed up to the wall.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you." Saizo whispered in a warm voice, the girl somehow trusted him and nodded. She took his hand and he put her on his back and put the camouflage back on and he escaped taking her with him. Saizo wanted to ask her questions but he knew he should until things were calm again.

------------------

"Saizo, where have you been? We were all worried." Yukimura said as Saizo set foot in the house, he got tense a bit. "Aww! Is that a girl you're carrying? She's cute!" everyone crowded Saizo and he sweatdropped for getting attention he didn't want. In the light everyone noticed that she wore a blue shirt and black shorts and her clothes were a bit ripped.

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke asked and everyone looked at him. "What?" they looked back at Saizo along with the girl.

"She's really cute! Saizo, was this way you asked me that question this afternoon?" Saizo tensed, Yukimura was still a tactician even when drunk. Saizo nodded and sighed silently. "It's still okay Saizo. Judging from her clothes she's a slave right?" Speechless for words Saizo nodded. "That's good Saizo! You wanted to save her didn't you?" he nodded. "… We should put her in her own room, Kouske, could you tend to her wounds when she wakes up?" Kouske nodded. "Kamanosuke, can you make dinner? Thanks!" Kamanosuke nodded and left to make dinner. Sighing Saizo carried the girl to her room and set her in the futon. He wanted to know things about her like who she was and stuff like that, he decided to leave her now and ask the questions later. Saizo stood up and left the room.

-------------------

The next morning everyone was inside the room, they watched as the girl slept and Kouske began to clean part of her face. After Kouske cleaned her face she started to wake up slowly. Waking up and seeing people you don't know is not normal, she sat up a bit looking around confused and she saw Saizo.

"She's so cute!" Yukimura shouted and almost glomped her when she cried out loud. She wasn't talking or anything but making noises. Saizo was sitting next to her so she hid behind him, everyone raised their eyebrow.

"Don't be afraid, they're here to help too." Saizo said as he comforted her, she stopped making noises. Now everyone was surprised how he was gentle with her. Yukimura reached out to touch her and she inched closer to Saizo and clutched his shirt. He tried again to touch her and she inched closer to Saizo, he withdrew his hand. Saizo was getting a bit uncomfortable and he shot a worried and what to do glance at Yukimura. Sakura poked Saizo and handed tea to him, he took it and shot a thanks glance to her and handed the tea to the girl. She took it and drank some while eyeing everyone. When she finished it she placed it down and handed it to Sakura, Sakura smiled and took it. "What's your name?" she didn't reply and had a confused look.

"Saizo, I think you have to name her." Storm said and Saizo thought.

"How about Meila? It sounds cute." Yukimura suggested and Saizo nodded.

"You are Meila. That is Yukimura-sama, Storm, Kouske, Sasuke, and Sakura." Saizo said and Meila nodded. Someone knocked on the front door and Sakura stood up to answer it.

--------------

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's a bit short! We both came up with this is so it's half/half. Uh… I got nothing to say… Sorry. Give a hand of applause for Chelly who's writing the next chapter!**


End file.
